Bestia
by Saia-sama
Summary: Una masacre inhumana solo podría ser a causa de una bestia y pronto ella sería su victima...


Bien, aquí traigo una historia algo confusa pero tiene un toque que me ha fascinado. Puede ser un poco enredada, básicamente se trata del encuentro de dos seres narrada por los mismos personajes siendo la primera parte por ella la cuál solo relata la historia según la mínima visión que tiene y la segunda parte es relatada por él, qué da entender el porqué de muchas cosas que permitirán ir conociendo mejor la situación que han vivido…

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor y lamentablemente no a mí…

Enjoy my loves

**Bestia**

··········*·········

Parte I

··········*·········

Me paralicé ante tal escena, todo era envuelto por las hermosas y mortales llamas carmesí, todo. Ni siquiera pude derramar lágrima alguna debido a la impresión, la escena era horripilante, los cuerpos completamente cubiertos por aquel líquido vital que brotaban por sus yagas yacían desparramados por todo el suelo, niños, ancianos, jóvenes, todos estaban muertos. La tierra comenzaba a absorber los charcos de sangre que se acumulaban bajo los cadáveres frescos. Con paso lento comencé a deambular por los escombros, nada, no había nada ni nadie. Aquella esperanza que albergaba mi alma iba desapareciendo paulatinamente. Traté de seguir mi andar pero las feroces llamas me lo impidieron. Me detuve y para mi asombro vi que del fuego surgía una silueta, una figura humana, la de un hombre. Me emocioné, más por alguna extraña razón no pude acercarme. Al parecer venía hacia mí, a paso lento y cabizbajo. Al estar cada vez más cerca de mí pude distinguir atemorizada que no se trataba de un aldeano, ni siquiera de un humano…

Se detuvo a una distancia considerable en la cual no podía distinguirlo bien aún, sentí miedo, terror, lentamente subió su mirada la cual se posó en mi. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron como dos espadas sobre su pecho, su presencia había vuelto muy tenso y pesado el ambiente, mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo ante su bestial figura que pude apreciar mejor. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que al parecer el pudo oír cada uno de mis latidos, no pude retroceder y vi como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. Una bestia, si, eso parecía. Una bestia sedienta de sangre, una bestia que se regocijaba por el miedo de su presa, por el miedo que crecía en mi interior.

Veo como se detiene repentinamente, una mueca de alivio se asoma en mi rostro más continua su andar hacía mi, veo como una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, una sonrisa totalmente despiadada. Noto como disfruta esta perdición que estoy viviendo, disfruta al verme incapaz de defenderme, de gritar para pedir ayuda, de moverme para poder correr y huir. Si, disfruta mi sufrimiento y no dudo que haya disfrutado cada acto cometido en ese infierno provocado por él mismo.

El tiempo parecía detenerse ante mi, más no mi continua agonía. Creo que cerré mis ojos y fue ahí donde me perdí. Todo era negro, seguía en el mismo lugar, despierta, sentía su presencia cercana a mi. Demasiados sentimientos confusos comenzaron a mezclarse, mi cerebro comenzó a forjar una razón lógica para lo acontecido más todo era una nebulosa en mi mente y comprendí. Así fue, raramente comprendí algo. Traté de descifrar aquellos sentimientos, sentí que lo más fuerte era el odio, el rencor, la tristeza, la soledad, el abandono, la traición. Sentí como se me partía el corazón, no comprendía como alguien podía transmitir semejantes sentimientos tan fuertemente.

Reaccioné. Fue solo un segundo en el que permanecí en un estado de ensimismamiento, me pude dar cuenta por que _eso, _no, _él_ seguía ahí, frente a mí caminando lenta y desafiadamente. Sentí que mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar, me quede ahí parada ya que algo me recordó aquellos sentimientos de dolor, me atreví a observarlo a los ojos inhumanos que poseía, al encontrarse nuestras miradas una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla. Un fragmento de esperanza apareció al recordar que tras todos esos malos sentimientos pude sentir un dejo de amor, afecto perdido, necesidad de cariño.

Se detuvo al ver mi reacción, siento que es por la sorpresa que provoqué al actuar si, creo que jamás nadie lo había sorprendido antes. Sus ojos demuestran recelo, aún mas odio que antes pero es comprensible, avanzó con furia hacia mi ya no tratando de atemorizarme más bien deseoso de acabar con mi insignificante vida, con mi insolencia. Se acerca y mi cuerpo no tiembla, comienzo a sentir ternura por él, no lástima, sino comprensión. Se da cuenta de esto y me muestra sus garras preparadas para acabar con su presa. Sigo con miedo, no lo niego, mi cuerpo ya no reacciona por su presencia, por su amenaza. Doy un paso firme al frente, avanzo lentamente, veo como se detiene al ver mi acción. Me acerco más aún, él se mantiene en quietud. Soy la primera en desafiarle creerá él más yo pienso que soy la primera en comprenderle.

Pocos centímetros nos separan, el había recobrado nuevamente su compostura. Me mira fijamente, hacia abajo debido a la enorme diferencia de estatura, haciéndome sentir insignificante. Agacho la mirada y comienzo a sentir como el poco valor que sentía se desvanecía en ese preciso momento.

Este es mi fin, pensé. Sabía que al mostrar debilidad el aprovecharía y acabaría conmigo y no estaba tan equivocada. Sentí enterrar sus garras en mis brazos sujetándolos con extrema fuerza mientras me elevaba un poco del suelo, su vista seguía clavada en mi, llena de odio. Sabia que ese era mi fin, que no tenia posibilidad de salir con vida por lo cual no deje que él me ganara, lo encaré y clave mi mirada en sus sangrientos ojos. Al hacer eso sentí como enterraba aún más sus filosas garras en mi carne, fue doloroso más no quite mí vista de él, sus orbes se encogieron y me soltó abruptamente al suelo y pude notar como de mis brazos brotaba la sangre. Nuevamente lo miré y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver como lamía la sangre que yacía en sus manos, mi sangre, y relamía sus labios. Retrocedí instintivamente.

Una aterrorizadora carcajada escapó de sus labios pero pese a eso algo hermoso poseía su voz y gracias a que me percaté de ello pude volver a ponerme de pie. Él me miraba con sorpresa y algo más que no pude descifrar. Se quedó nuevamente quieto, como si esperara algo de mí más yo no sabía que hacer. De pronto cerró sus ojos como si buscara algo muy profundo dentro de si mismo, yo solo atiné a observarlo, sus puños los tenía cerrados fuertemente debido a que unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, gotas que al tocar la superficie se convirtieron en pequeñas llamaradas. Me extrañó. Sin abrir sus ojos avanzó paulatinamente hacia mí, yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

La distancia fue acortada por él abruptamente, nuestros cuerpos casi rozaban. Su presencia no emanaba nada de lo que había sentido antes, solo había una tranquilidad absoluta y él aún no abría sus ojos lo que me daba un mal presentimiento. Posó una de sus ensangrentadas manos en mi rostro y pude notar la tibieza de su piel, yo no atiné a moverme más bien me encontraba paralizada, no podía decir que estaba tranquila por que simplemente no era así por que todo parecía ser un mal augurio. No dejo de tocar mi rostro, más no me di cuenta cuando nuestras frentes de juntaron y lentamente fue juntando nuestros labios formándose un toque suave. No fue un beso lleno de amor o pasión, no transmitía sentimiento alguno y lo único que pude sentir era el metálico sabor a sangre, sin despegarse de mi abrió sus ojos y estos brillaban por el fuego que sin notar se había expandido y fue con ese preciso acto donde supe que todo había acabado para mí y él me lo confirmo con su mirada pero antes que nada recibí un presente de él, tuve una visión, si, una visión de la verdad, de lo que realmente había sucedido y no lo culpo.

Mis ojos se abrieron lo más que podían con tal revelación y una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, se separó de mí y un hilillo de sangre corrió por la comisura de mis labios. Lo observé sorprendida y pude ver como nuevamente me sonreía, triunfadoramente. Caí de rodillas al suelo, mis manos se fueron automáticamente a mi abdomen y un tibio líquido comenzaba a brotar de mí, observé mis manos cubiertas de un rojo carmesí, lo miré nuevamente y me fijé que su brazo estaba completamente cubierto de mi sangre. Caí al suelo completamente, el dolor de mi cuerpo no era nada comparado como el dolor de mi alma, de a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia pero antes de desvanecerme por completo sentí como era girada boca arriba y sujetada entre los brazos de alguien. Mi vista se había nublado pero hubo un segundo en que pude notar con claridad las estrellas en el cielo y extrañamente un par de ojos azules… perdí la noción de mí y vi la figura de una hermosa mujer que venía por mí. Deje el mundo en ese instante pero antes de sentirme en paz un fuerte dolor estremeció mi alma y un aullido bestial resonó hasta lo más profundo de mí ser y fue ahí cuando desapareció mi último aliento.

··········*·········

Parte II

··········*·········

Podía oír los pasos de los aldeanos corriendo tras de mi desde la lejanía. De a poco el sol se iba escondiendo y varias llamaradas se comenzaban a destacar en el oscurecido horizonte proveniente de las improvisadas antorchas que llevaban esos pobres hombres en un intento de capturarme. Corría a más no poder, no quería que _aquello_ pasara nuevamente, no quería perder nuevamente el control.

Me sentía confuso, ni siquiera había una aldea en los alrededores cuando llegué a esa zona por lo que no podía entender cómo esos aldeanos se enteraron de mi presencia. El aire comenzaba a faltarme, llevaba más o menos una hora corriendo sin parar y aún no podía despistarlos por completo. Miré al frente esperando hallar un camino por el cual terminar esta persecución pero para mi sorpresa me hallé con una pequeña aldea. Lo más probable era que esos hombres hayan querido evitar que yo me acercara a ese lugar pero ellos mismo me habían llevado a él, que ironía. La gente me miraba asustada, ocultaba a sus niños en vano más yo trataba de no fijarme en esas personas para centrarme en salir de ese lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida cuando un grupo de ancianos se colocó frente a mí por lo que tuve que bajar la velocidad con la cuál corría drásticamente para esquivarlos pero todo había sido planeado. Tropecé sin saber con qué cayendo de frente, no pude levantarme de inmediato por lo que cuando me enderecé era amenazado por mis perseguidores, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me recosté en el suelo con los brazos extendidos. Escuchaba como murmuran extrañados por mi acción y que no debían bajar la guardia pero sus voces me parecían lejanas. Todo había llegado a su fin, a pesar de que había estado intentado evitarlo a toda costa, comenzaron a golpearme como salvajes, me lanzaban piedras, me enterraban cuchillos, me pateaban más yo no podía reaccionar, mis sentidos se estaban comenzando a nublar y de a poco perdía el sentido de mí mismo.

Sonreí y luego solté una carcajada, aún no habría mis ojos pero aún así podía sentir el miedo que emanaban. Me enderecé y a causa de eso recibí una fuerte patada en la cabeza pero para la sorpresa de esos ingenuos ni siquiera me moví un centímetro, me coloqué de pie y abrí mis ojos, aquellos ojos pertenecientes a un demonio propio, rojos como la sangre que brotaba por mi cuerpo. Se alejaron de mí y formaron un grupo que empuñaban sus armas, nuevamente reí y esa risa escalofriante que escapó de mi boca los dejó helados. Avance lentamente hacia ellos, con suma calma, y la sangre de mi cuerpo que caía al suelo se comenzaba a transformar en un hermoso fuego al tocar la fría superficie. Los gritos de parte de las mujeres y de los niños me excitaban enormemente al igual que sentir el pavor que emanaban los mismos hombres que me perseguían antes. Miré mis manos que ya no eran como antes, en su lugar se encontraban unas largas garras, mi sangre se encontraba hirviendo y por ella corría una enorme cantidad de adrenalina.

Por cada paso que daba los rostros de esos hombres atemorizados se iban acentuando y eso se me hacía cada vez más exquisito, se encontraban estaticos en esa posición, presas fáciles para mí. De pronto oí el llanto de un niño pequeño que me distrajo, ese corto momento les sirvió para correr en diferentes direcciones pero eso no era un problema para mí. Comencé a buscar con la mirada quién sería el primer pobre diablo que tendría el honor de ser atravesado por mis garras, lo vi, corría como si fuese perseguido por una bestia y en realidad lo era, lo seguí con la vista y antes de que se diera cuenta me encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa y mi rostro manchado por su propia sangre, el sonido que se produjo al chocar su frío cuerpo contra el suelo fue el inicio de un hermoso réquiem solamente para mí.

Lo demás era simplemente arte, mí arte, los cuerpos tirados por todo el lugar con las miradas perdidas y los rostros aún con la mueca del terror, la sangre de a poco comenzaba a formar un hermoso río carmesí que era parte del escenario de las llamas provocadas por aquellos hombres y por mi sangre derramada que danzaban junto a la nada misma bajo un silencio mientras consumían los rastros de tal obra maestra. Mi goce en ese momento me produjo un éxtasis incomparable, perdí la noción de todo y cuando me di cuenta ya no quedaba nada, nada… Ni un miserable humano se había salvado, las mujeres yacían con sus hijos, los hombres aún empuñaban sus armas y los más ancianos aún en su muerte rogaban misericordia junto a sus malditos rosarios paganos. Mi respiración era agitada, traté de calmarme pero sentía que aún no bastaba con aquello, mi instinto pedía más sangre, más destrucción, más muerte que yo ya no estaba dispuesto a dar pero que a la vez no dependía de mí. Una fuerza mucho más poderosa a mi voluntad humana dominaba todo mi ser y esa misma fuerza era la que me convertía en ese demonio que soy ahora.

Muy en el fondo de mi conciencia lamentaba todo lo que había provocado, pero muy en el fondo. Me observé a mí mismo y me vi cubierto de sangre que ni siquiera podía distinguir si era mía o de todas las personas a las cuales les he quitado la vida esa hermosa noche. Miré las estrellas y luego cerré mis ojos, esa sensación se tornaba cada vez más agradable, sentir el frío de la brisa y a la vez el calor del fuego que lo cubría todo era una experiencia incomparable para mis sentidos. No había ruido, no había frías miradas, no habían golpizas, no había nada, nada más qué yo y aquel escenario que había creado para mí mismo, para mi propia satisfacción. Me encontraba en paz, en una horripilante paz…

Me encontraba recostado sobre el suelo cubierto de sangre mirando fijamente hacia el cielo sumido en un placer inexplicable e in entendible para otros. Mi momento de deleite propio fue interrumpido por una presencia completamente ajena, casi con rabia por ser interrumpido me levanté y comencé a avanzar lentamente hacia donde provenía la voz de lo que sería una mujer. Las llamas alcanzaban a cubrir la mayoría de la miserable aldea y poco quedaba sin ser devorado por el vibrante fuego pero extrañamente pude ver la silueta casi insignificante de una persona, me acerqué lentamente con arrogancia, fuese quién fuese podría acabar con su existencia en un simple parpadeo.

Me detuve a cierta distancia, lo más probable era que no pudiera distinguir mi figura pero yo estaba seguro de que se trataba de una niña, no, de una joven. Seguí avanzando con cautela hasta que pude distinguir con más claridad su rostro, era hermosa y sus ojos me recordaban a la magnifica luna llena que era testigo de mis pecados pero lo qué más me atrapó en ella fue el terror de su rostro, no era como el horrible semblante de esos horripilantes aldeanos, su gesto era delicado, bello en comparación con esos hombres. Mi locura comenzaba nuevamente, mi cordura desaparecía y la poca tranquilidad que había adquirido se había esfumado dejándome inquieto. Ya no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, me obsesione con sus gestos, con su mirada, con ella…

Se encontraba paralizada por el miedo, completamente a mi merced y eso me fascinó. Jamás me había sentido así, en ese momento me sentía dominante, superior y eso me agradó lo suficiente para juguetear a mi manera con la pequeña figura que se encontraba a tan solo un par de metros de mí. Me detuve por un instante, tenía curiosidad de que haría, ¿se echaría a correr como una loca? No, claro que no, algo tenía ella que la diferenciaba de los demás y estaba en lo correcto ya que en su rostro pude ver un alivio enorme solo por detenerme y no pude evitar sonreír a la vez que continuaba mi lento andar.

No me detuve, sentía una enorme curiosidad de lo que haría pero para mi sorpresa cambio drásticamente, frente a mi ya no se encontraba una niña pequeña temiendo por su vida, no, ahora había una mujer desafiante pero eso no me molestaba, al contrario, me hacía desear más que ese momento fuera eterno pero en el mismo instante que se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos con lástima me sentí furioso y las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos eran la viva prueba de esa lamentable compasión que había reunido. Me sentí asqueado. Avancé con la intención de acabar con ella en un instante, me encontraba demasiado furioso por lo que comencé a avanzar más rápido pero ella no tenía ningún gesto de miedo y me congele cuando la vi dar un paso hacia mí por lo que me detuve observándola fijamente, no comprendía como había obtenido el valor para avanzar hacía mí, la miré con recelo y sin mover ningún músculo pero preparado para terminar con su vida.

Estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia, no le quite ni un segundo la vista de encima durante todo su trayecto y por primera vez le tuve algo de respeto aunque no duró demasiado ya que agachó la mirada inmediatamente y supuse que el miedo había vuelto a su pequeño cuerpo. Aproveché esa diminuta brecha de debilidad que mostró y enterré mis garras en sus delicados brazos y la alcé un poco para que quedara a mi altura pero nuevamente fui sorprendido por su valor, ahí se encontraba observándome fijamente por lo que enterré aún más profundo mis garras en su frágil piel casi automáticamente pero ella no había dejado de mirarme directamente a los ojos lo que me fastidió y terminé soltándola, pero eso no era todo. No la deje de mirar, ella observaba como su propia sangre manchaba sus ropas de a poco, más yo me guiaba por un dulce olor que emanaba del líquido carmesí que bañaba mis manos, instintivamente lamí mis manos y luego mis labios mientras era observado por ella y pude notar como el miedo regresaba una vez más a su pálido rostro.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada pero me callé de inmediato al notar como nuevamente se ponía de pie, realmente me estaba sacando de quicio. Mi corazón se estremeció, cerré mis ojos para pensar con más claridad. ¿Pensar? ¿No se supone que debería estar siguiendo mi instinto como la bestia que era? Cerré mis puños con toda la fuerza que tenía lastimándome, pero no importaba en lo más mínimo ya que por primera vez me sentía libre, libre de actuar como yo quisiera y no como debiera. Me acerqué a ella tanto como pude, me encontraba sereno y solo me guiaba por su presencia, me atreví a tocar su rostro y noté que se encontraba frío, lentamente nuestras frentes se juntaron. Osé a juntar nuestros labios, deseaba compartir el sabor que me deleitaba, el suyo, pude notar como ella se encontraba estática entre mis brazos. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver un rostro confundido debido a lo que le había enseñado, el regalo de saber la verdad de todo lo que experimenté y lo que me hizo sentir.

Su rostro se encontraba sorprendido y un hilillo de sangre brotó por sus labios. El rojo carmesí lucía magnífico en su rostro pálido y frío, realmente era el acompañante perfecto para ella. Le sonreí triunfadoramente, probablemente pensaba que había una pequeña esperanza de que le perdonara la vida pero eso era imposible. La vi caer boca abajo y ser cubierta lentamente por su sangre que manchaba sus blancas ropas, era una escena maravillosa, era lo que necesitaba para estar completo.

Todo mi ser se encontraba tranquilo, sentía una enorme paz interior incomparable al de hace poco. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, estaba en sus últimos instantes y a pesar de eso no me quitó la vista de encima en ningun momento. La levanté del suelo, yacía en mis brazos con la respiración paulatina, no la deje de mirar hasta que con una sonrisa de despedida su alma fue llevada a un lugar mejor. Un grito de dolor se escapo inconscientemente desde lo más profundo de mí, y abracé ese frágil cuerpo que había enfrentado a una bestia, sí, por qué solo una bestia hubiera hecho todo lo que hice.

Me levanté con su cadáver entre mis brazos y salí del mar de fuego para dirigirme con ella hacia un claro de ese inmenso bosque. Avanzaba a paso lento, el dulce aroma que había sentido antes aún permanecía en el aire. Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro, quizás si no hubiera sido una bestia ella aún estaría con vida, aún estaría desafiándole. Quizás algún día, en otra vida, se reencontrarían pero todo sería distinto. Coloqué su frío cuerpo sobre el campo de flores y me quedé junto a ella hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar su figura, me levanté sin quitarle la vista de encima, me despedí y me marché sin rumbo alguno dejándola atrás. Por primera vez en su miserable existencia rogaba a los dioses para que le permitieran reencontrarse con ella una vez más en otra vida.

Desde ese día jamás volví a ser el mismo…

··········*·········

_**FIN**_

··········*·········

Esta es la primera vez que hago algo de este tipo y al principio no me costo mucho pero hacer coincidir cada testimonio fue algo dificultoso ya que traté de que fuera lo más entendible al final. Definitivamente no fue algo de un día para otro, tuve que encontrar un pequeño fragmento de esta idea entre montonera de papeles pero cuando lo leí instantáneamente la historia se me pasó por la mente y al final terminó resultando esto que acaban de leer.

No me puedo quejar, en mi opinión quedó bastante bien ya que es algo que nunca antes había escrito aunque como todo en esta vida pudo haber quedado mejor pero lo hice con toda la dedicación para ustedes así que espero que de verdad les haya gustado.

Sin más me despido agradeciéndoles por tomar en cuenta este pequeño relato, y si están leyendo estas palabras estaré mucho más agradecida ya que sin ustedes, lectores, estaría completamente vacía.

Los amos mucho y cualquier comentario será bien recibidos.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Bye-bye.

··········*·········


End file.
